Piece together
by Seanemmadtng4ever
Summary: Takes place during the Degrassi episode #Fire. Can Maya have a relationship with Zig while she has been through depression?


**I'm sorry I haven't been updating recently, but I have been trying to come up with ideas. If you have any, feel free to message me on my instagram account of the same username, please. Thank you and I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Maya's POV:  
**I looked at Zig to notice that he had a tear running down his face. He wiped it away. "What?" I asked, worried. I've never seen him cry before so this was new to me.

"Maya," he looked at me with tears in his eyes. "You scared me." I blinked. "No. I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine." He kept on looking at me and then took off the flashlight that was on my head.

"Why would you do that to yourself?" I couldn't look away from him. "Because I feel this wall of pressure coming at me like a tidal wave." Zig still had tears in his eyes. "So what's more important, your Heath or-" I cut him off. "My dream?" I've never seen Zig this terrified before.

"Maya, when I found you on the roof, I felt like my life was over. I almost lost you." I looked away and then looked back at him. "I don't know what I'd do if it happened for real."

**A/N: from this point on, this is my story. I just needed a way to start this chapter and I found the perfect way to do it. **

I looked down at the ground before I went over hugged him as more tears made their way down his face. "Zig, look at me." I wiped his tears away. "I'm so sorry if I scared you." Something in his eyes told me that it was more then him being scared. "Maya, I wasn't scared. I was terrified because I don't want to lose you again." He grabbed my hand in his. "I'm still deeply in love with you. Esme was just a distraction." He said as I smiled. "Zig, thank you for being there for me through everything: Cam's death leading to my depression, the partying, the drinking. I'm grateful because without you, I would have ended up like him." I said as he leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back.

"I'm not going to let you go that easily, Maya and you can't get rid of me no matter how hard you try." His soft voice got louder and his heartbroken expression turned angry. "I just can't believe you would do that." He glared at me, his eyes filled with anger and heartbreak. "Did you even think about your family, your friends or me when you over-dosed?! What the hell were you thinking? Do you really think that I would have been okay if you died on me?!"

He ranted, not even stopping. I knew that he needed to get all of his anger out, so I let him. "Did you really believe that I would be able move on to someone else just to try and forget about the pain that your death would have caused me? I would never fall in love again, the way I love you, if you died on me. Why would you even believe that is the only answer, Maya? I love you and you tried to kill yourself without saying anything?! Do you have any idea how worried I was? I've never seen you like that and I don't want to see what happen again!" He yelled at me.

"What else am I supposed to believe? Am I really supposed to think that I would be better off without you if you succeeded? Maya, you really scared me when I saw you on the roof! You could have been dead already and I wouldn't be able to stop you. It would have been my fault, just like Cam's death was."

"Wait, you were serious when you said that you're the reason why Cam hit his breaking point, which lead to him killing himself?" He looked at me, regret in his eyes. "Yes, but that's **NOT** the point Maya! I've already felt guilty because of what happened with him and I don't want to feel twice as bad if you ended up just like him."

"Do you really think that I'm just like him, Zig? His death may have caused me to try and take my own life, but **YOU** saved me. You were never the reason that I almost succeeded, Zig. Don't you dare blame yourself for a second; this is all me." He looked at me like he didn't even know me. "Yes it was and you know it. I pushed you away when you needed me the most. Because I was the reason Cam killed himself, I'm indirectly responsible for what happened to you. Cam's death led to your depression and suicide attempt, Maya! Do you not understand that?!" He yelled, with tears in his eyes. "I'm terrified that I'll come over to your house one day and see you lying on the floor. I don't want to get a call from your mom saying that you in the hospital or finding out that you died on me. I love you and I'm going to be here for you, no matter what. We'll get through this together."

"Zig, I'm sorry. I just didn't know what else to do." He held me in his arms. "You could have talked to me." I looked at him. "I couldn't because Esme wouldn't let me, Zig. She didn't want me anywhere near you."

He locked his eyes with mine. "I'm going to break up with her because you're more important to me." I looked at him. "I don't think she'll like that very much." I said as he laughed. "I don't care, Maya. I love you and I'm NOT going risk losing you again because you mean everything to me."

He got up and held his hand out to me. "What?" I said, looking at him. "Come on. I'm seriously going to break up with her now."

"She hates me." Zig looked at me, waiting for me to take his hand. "So? I want you by my side." I took his hand and stood up. "By the way, we aren't done with our conversation." I nodded.

"Esme." Zig said walking over to her with my hand in his. "I'm tired of your shit, so we're breaking up." He turned to me. "I love you. Will you please take me back?" I nodded, "yes." Then we kissed. It was still the same but I could feel his love for me in that one kiss. We pulled away and I smiled. "You're going to regret this, Maya Matlin. I will get him back." She tried to punch me, but missed. "Zig, please get back. I can handle this Bitch." He nodded and got out of the way. I pushed her against a tree.

"Leave Zig and I alone. I don't want you near him anymore." Her eyes were filled with hate and anger. "So it's okay to take him away from me?" I laughed. "He was using you as a distraction to get over me. It obviously didn't work at all. Now back off." I punched her as she fell to the ground. "Oh, gosh. I'm turning into Cam." I whispered to myself. "I will get Zig back and you can't stop me." She was now in my face. I glared at her before she walked away. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She tried to take a swing at me, but missed. I dodged every one of her attempts to hit me.

"You're dead." I told her, before I punched her again. I pushed her back against the tree again. "If you think you're going to win this, you're wrong. Zig is my boyfriend and I'm NOT going to let you take him away from me. Not again." I heard Tiny and the others behind me talking to Zig, but I was focused on Esme right now. "Back off before I kill you." I said, slowly, before I grabbed her right arm and threw her into the table. She started crying and looked at me as I stepped toward her. "You've lost already." I said before I walked away. Suddenly, I felt her hand grab my wrist. I elbowed her, turned around and kicked her. She fell and could barely move. I was now at eye level with her. "Don't mess with me, boyfriend stealing slut." I muttered, "If you do, you'll regret it." She had a black eye, her lips were busted and she had cuts all over her. "No one here really feels sorry for you. All of them support my relationship with Zig, so you'll get no one here on your side."

"If you mess with my boyfriend again, then you don't want to know what I'll do." I said as I stood up and crossed my arms. "I will get Zig back one day and you'll have nothing." I laughed. "See, that's where you're wrong. Like I said, everyone here has wanted Zig and I together for awhile now and now I've finally got what I wanted. Zig is back together with me and I have my friends." She glared at me. "What do you have?" I said as I walked away.

"At least my ex boyfriend didn't kill himself like yours did. I bet he didn't want to be with you anymore which is why he broke up with you over text and then died." I stopped in my tracks. "You don't know anything about Cam or why he died." I said, not even looking at her.

"I know that he killed himself because he didn't want to be with you anymore. That was the only way out for him. You're a slut, Maya Matlin and he knew that. You kissed Zig behind his back. You cheated on him and I bet you're going to do the same thing to Zig. Slut." I turned around and grabbed her. "Maya, stop. This is out of control." Zig said as I ignored him.

"Let's get one thing clear: you do NOT know one thing about my previous relationship with Cam. I NEVER cheated on him. We were broken up by then, before we got back together. Don't you dare say shit you don't know about." I punched her over and over again. Suddenly, I felt strong arms hold me back. "Maya, stop." Zig said, "don't listen to her."

"How did you even know that he killed himself and that I kissed Zig back then?" She smirked. "People talk." I glared at her. "I don't care if you talk about me behind my back, but if you ever talk bad about my ex, then you will regret it." Her eyes were cold. "Don't even think about trying to get on Zig's good side. He never loved you because he loves me." I punched her. "That was for Cam and Zig." I started to walk away before I turned back to her.

"By the way, Cam didn't kill himself because he didn't want to be with me. He died because was depressed, had anxiety issues, panic attacks, his family was thousands of miles away from here, his hockey team treated him like shit and because someone," I glared at Zig. "said something they shouldn't have." I turned back to Esme. "Of course I'll miss Cam. I always will because he's my first love, but Zig makes me happy. Don't you dare say anything bad about my ex ever again, or you'll have to deal with me." I glared at her and muttered, "bitch." before I turned around and went back into the tent.


End file.
